Chou Henshin: The Rider Ninja
by Spktr Alpha
Summary: The Kaijin and Humans of Konoha always had a tense relationship. With Kyuubi split between the Uzumaki twins and the Fourth Hokage unwillingly becoming a Kaijin himself, things are getting ugly. Meanwhile Rock Lee finds himself wearing a belt that is key to saving the world but not sure how to go about it. T for language and violence. NaruHina
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato, a spiky blond haired man looked at the resignation letter he wrote in front of him in his home.

'_diminished capacity. great.'_

It seemed amusing that while he and his wife Kushina were ready to sacrifice themselves for their children and their ninja village, fate had other plans. Just a day ago he was the Fourth Hokage, the leader of Konoha village. He like the rest of the shinobi and kunoichi were valiantly trying to stave off the attack of a kaiju-sized nine-tailed demon fox. Many got hurt. Some died. And yet Minato and Kushina lived despite doing a ritual that would have stopped the fox at cost of their lives.

Well it did cost them their _human _lives.  
"Orphnoch huh?" said the hokage, eyeing his hand, "I don't feel any different."

"Thats a good thing."

Minato looked to see an old man with red markings on his face and flowing wild white hair.

"Jiraiya-sensei" said the Hokage, "Your back?"

Jiraiya nodded, "yeah I heard and rushed back as soon as possible. How's Kushina?"

The blond ninja shrugged, "she's just happy that she will see able to see Naruto and Naruko grow up."

"Twins?" grinned the old man, "Konoha still has that naming tradition?"

He nodded, "_That_ Uchiha wants his next two to be Sasuke and Kyosuke; and Hiashi wants Hinata and Hinako"

"Anyways what do you plan to do?"

"You mean about me being the so-called next stage of human evolution? I'm just going to have to live with it."

"No I mean since you're not that...human anymore, how are you going to be Hokage?"

"Can't. I've been trying to grant equal rights for Orphnochs, Phantoms, and the other human Kaijin but you know how prejudiced _certain _clans and groups can be. Since Hokage can only be human then..."

"You can't serve as Hokage anymore."

"and my enemies will make sure that the legislation won't pass."

Minato sighed, "The only good side is that I'll have a lot more time on my hands."

Though dismayed Jiraiya had an idea, "tell you what. I've been watching something-"

"perverted."

Jiraiya glared at his pupil, "It was a political thriller-"

"erotic thriller."

Jiraiya continued, "Political thriller where there were of course. _Intense _relations. And all the backstabbing, blackmail, and manipulations was similar to our little konoha."

"social commentary aside...what are you planning?"

"Well when there's democracy, there's politics, when there's politics, there are political parties, and when there are political parties, there is a certain set of...ideas that can be worked on."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku Uchiha was the head of the Uchiha Clan, one of the four great houses of Konoha. He also happened to be Minato's rival. A special surveillance seal had been painstakingly stuck in his nemesis's home and the Chakra powered Bug was worthwhile.

The Uchiha gritted his teeth, _'a political party?!'_

He slammed his fist into one of the supports of his home. Uchiha had his allies when it came to going against their Hokage, businessmen not liking Minato's meddling, hardliners against integrating the Kaijin minority into society, and people like him who just hated his guts. He had hope that his resignation and new 'incarnation' would destroy his power base but it seemed that Minato had adapted.

'_if our faction doesn't organize then we'll be pushed out of the decision process completely!'_

He wanted to beat Minato. He wanted to control him. He wanted to control his friends. He wanted to control Konoha. He _desired _Konoha. At all costs.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A young Itachi Uchiha looked at where the demon fox Kyuubi had attacked. Though it just manage to break through the wall and into the suburban areas, there was significant damage all over the place. The Biju had lashed out, sending waves of destructive chakra all the while leveling everything with its giants tails and claws. There were craters here and there and fires were still being put out.

For the first time in his life did the prodigy ninja feel to be helpless and weak against a stronger opponent. Even though Kyuubi was 'defeated' it was more locked away and sealed by surprise rather than actually getting the tar beaten out of it. Itachi promised himself that he would get stronger and have the right to proclaim himself as not the most powerful ninja of the world but as the most powerful _being _in the world.

"I need to get stronger." he muttered.

"So you shall."

A man in a black and yellow checkered shirt and a baseball cap walked toward him with apparent interest, "You're an Uchiha correct?"

Itachi was wearing his shirt with the clan symbol, "and?"

"nothing really. Just wanted to meet one of the clan asking for my services."

The uchiha narrowed his eyes, "who are you exactly?"

"Just a businessman, when a client desires something I get it for them. no matter what."

The supposed businessman walked away, "The name's Kazari the most trustworthy person in the world."

He wasn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Maito Gai wasn't in the mood the talk which meant that he was dead serious. The loudmouth Taijutsu master was unaware that his home had just survived an attack by a Biju. He was focused on his nephew the newborn Rock Lee. They were on a charter bus to the Land of Fire and the young bushy eyebrowed baby was sleeping gently in a babyseat to his side.

His brother Maito Yi now Rock Yi was off in a foreign land earning money as a professional boxer. Rock Yi's archaeologist wife had disappeared, leaving a letter and present that he held in his hand.

_I am sorry. I have to leave you because it is too dangerous. I know you are reading this Gai and I want you to understand that I would never leave Yi or Lee willingly. I cannot say why but I can at least say that what has happened in Konoha is part of it. The box is for Lee and for Lee alone, It is the Arcle. I found it at an excavation and I knew that if Lee had it then maybe he could stop this...nightmare from starting._

_Please destroy this after reading Gai. Tell Yi that I have left him. Make him get over me. It is for the best. If Lee asks where his mother is tell him that I have done a bad thing and that I am paying the price for it. It is the truth._

Gai clenched the letter before crumpling it up in a rare bout of despair.

'_I don't want to tell him. I don't'_

He never did. Later on he would again leave with Lee to attend a funeral of his brother, a simple causality of disease and a broken heart. Lee would grow up to become a shinobi despite his weak Ninjutsu and Genjutsu ability; his Uncle Gai became his Sensei Gai; and the Arcle belt now clung around his waist, hidden and dormant until one fateful day…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Spktralpha here. Trying to give my own spin on KamenRidexNaruto crossover fanfics**

**Here's what I have planned:**

**Rock Lee becomes Kuuga**

**Naruto becomes Wizard**

**Oc's Kyosuke, Hinako, and Naruko I haven't planned anything...yet.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"HENSHIN!"

**TURN UP**

"Alright!"

**ERROR... ERROR...**

"..."

**ERROR..ERERERERERER…...**

"...well...back to the drawing board…"

In a training field Minato Namikaze of Namikaze Sealing and chairman of the Equalist Political Party was experimenting on a new combination of Chakra and Tools. Since he was out of office he had created his own Sealing Business when not directing his power bloc. Shinobi work paid well but he wanted to be with his family nowadays.

The invention was based on trying to find methods to rapidly create numerous seals. What came up with were decks of cards with printed seals on them, when run through a special card reader, the seals would activate. Naturally he would sell the basic seals like storage, medical, and utility seals to the other nations but keep his best and most powerful ones for Konoha, especially his Combat emphasized Rouze and Advent decks.

But right now they weren't working.

The Seal Master cursed at how the armor deploying card never seemed to work. While it would seem easy to summon a suit of bulky and heavy armor, it would be impractical. The armor that he wanted to create would actually boost the physical abilities of the wearer. With something like this Leaf Ninja wouldn't have to stick with the near useless Flak Vests. Nothing was more humiliating than a Jonin getting gunned down by a guy with a Saturday Night Special*.

"So how is my supposed-to-be-dead former sensei doing?"

"Kakashi, didn't I tell you to stop buying ero-sennin's books?"

"I'm a bachelor."

Minato groaned, "so what do you want?"

Kakashi jumped down from his hiding spot and walked in front of him, "Minato, I'm worried about the peace talks with Kumo."

"You think they maybe trying something?"

"remember that it was Kumo Kaijin that were trying to end this mess. Not every Lightning ninja approves."

"Its thanks to them that casualties are light. I'm honestly growing tired of this fighting."

"how's that?"

"practically dying, raising _two _demon possessed children, and listening to Kaijin hate crime horror stories does that to you."

Kakashi nodded, "Still planning to go through with it?"

"Hiashi's cooks are already making the spread for tonight."

"ramen?"

Minato collapsed into despair, "no."

The former Hokage was on his knees and sobbing uncontrollably.

"...uh Minato why do you have glowing cracks on your body?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rock Lee was an innocent little boy who carried fifty tons on his body. The kid with massive eyebrows and bowl cut hair was challenged by his guardian to run five laps across Konoha; and he did.

'_uncle Gai-er Gai Sensei will be proud of me!'_

Lee dashed through the crowded streets of Konoha, anticipating his mentors approval. He ran but never paid attention, and Lee bumped into a rivalry that would grow worse later on.

"Sasuke let it go!"

"No! I won't let some Hyuuga degenerate make fun of our clan!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Nii-san please…"

In the middle of the street were four kids his age, a boy and girl with white eyes, and two identical male twins with red. The white eyed boy was struggling to break free of the girl's hold and one twin trying to restrain the other. It was obvious who they were, the White-Eyed Hyuuga clan didn't like the Red-Eyed Uchiha clan and the feelings were mutual. Most people didn't bat an eye since Neiji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha had a habit of trying to rip each other to pieces daily. Even With Hinako and Kyosuke holding them back they still shouted insults at each other.

"Albino!"

"Bird-head!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The few that didn't ignore it included Lee.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Acting so Not youthfully! If your rivals then settle this without resorting to bad words."

Neiji shrugged off Hinako's grip, "Lee's right. We'll settle this…"

Sasuke glared, "fine by me."

Both of their killing intents flared making Kyosuke start to sweat.

"oy oy," said Kyosuke, "can you-"

Neither of them heard as they dashed towards each other but to their shock, Lee had appeared right between them, holding Neiji's palm in one hand and Sasuke's kick in the other.

'_fast...'_ they both thought.

"Not here!" said Lee, "Not now! Not like this! Burn your flames better!"

Both rivals jumped back and scowled before storming off in opposite directions.

"What ever" muttered Sasuke, "Like i'd care what the Academy's weakest would say."

"Hey take that back" yelled Kyosuke.

Sasuke kept ignoring his twin and left. Neiji also left but the scowl he had said everything on how he saw Lee.

The remaining Uchiha sighed, "sorry about that Lee, he's more like Itachi every day."

"I'm sorry too" said Hinako, "My cousin likes to think he's better than everyone else."

Lee smiled, "It's alright. But next time I'll show them that I am just as good as EVERYONE ELSE!"

Both the Uchiha and Hyuuga winced, holding their ears in pain.

"Don't just suddenly scream like that!" yelled Kyosuke, "my girlfriend and I don't like it when you-"

Kyosuke placed his hands over his mouth, Hinako did as well.

Lee just looked at him, head tiled, "You have a girlfriend? Who is it? and why were you holding hands yesterday?"

Kyosuke and Hinako just stared at him, _'seriously?'_

"Oh well. Its your business. Tell me about her later," he said, "Yosh! back to running!"

Lee ran off, leaving deep footprints that hinted to the weight on his shoulders. Both pre-teens left in the dust looked at the strange green student, unknowingly activating their special eyes.

"Hinako," he said, confused, "I'm afraid what would happen if actually did know how to use Genjutsu and Ninjutsu."

His girlfriend nodded, "why don't we just got meet with the Namikaze twins at Ichiraku's and forget all about it"

He nodded back.

They were already a quarter of the way to the Ramen Stand before a large explosion erupted where Lee was heading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANBU Operatives comprised of both Human and Kaijin Shinobi, when not on Special Military Operations, they were to patrol Konoha and maintain public order. So when an explosion occured within the village walls, they responded almost immediately.

What the first squad saw was a preteen kid in green jumpsuit backing away from three unknown Kaijin that had surrounded him.

"DIE KUUGA!" yelled one of the Kaijin charging forward.

Squad Leader Dog threw a Kunai that exploded in the monster's face. He and his three companions formed a defensive perimeter around the large eyebrowed kid.

The creatures were clearly Kaijin since they were animal-esque humanoids, but what made them different were the tribalistic attire they wore and the ornate weapons that they had.

"Bear" he said two his Bear-Mask companion, "you know what kind?"

Bear shook his head, "Doesn't have stained glass. And they ain't gray. No mana chakra either."

Dog cursed, 'Not Fangire, Orphnoch, or even Phantom. What are they?'

The ANBU Leader readed his Kunai, "protect the kid till reinforcements get here."

"Yes sir!"

Dog, Bear and the other two ANBU charge forward to engage the monsters, unaware that a belt hand inexplicably emerge and wrapped around the boys waist. He looked around in shock but then something changed. He froze all of a sudden and his eyes seeming to be in a trance.

Dog had just managed to stab a Kaijin before throwing him off to see the green boy stand like a statue.

"Kid!" he yelled, "What the hell are you-"

**HENSHIN**

A bright light flared from where the boy was, in an instant he was replaced by a tall black body suit with white plating, gold color metal decorating the armor. Its eyes twin glowing lenses of red.

**KUUGA-GROWING**

The ANBU present paused in surprise, the attacking Kaijin meanwhile turned to the armored man and growled.

"Too late." snarled one.

"Doesn't Matter!" yelled the apparent leader, "I will destroy Kuuga!"

The Kaijin charged at the ANBU with new feriocity and to Dog's horror, the leader was already next to the green boy, two handed sword raised high.

"This is it Kuuga!" snarled the leader Kaijin, "DIE!"

"KID!"

The sword never struck, the boy that they called Kuuga had caught the blade and crushed it, shattering the metal weapons into pieces. his other hand struck the monster right in the stomach.

"...Bastard!"

The leader charged forward again with claws readied. Kuuga again punched the unknown kaijin with an explosive fist, staggering the creature. The monster swung wide and he ducked while he sent another hardened blow into its hip. Stumbling, the Kaijin fell to ground. The armored green boy slowly marched forward, holding the handle of the creature's broken sword. He was going to kill Kaijin. Cut it down with its broken sword. But he didn't. He screamed instead.

"No. NO. NO! Unyouthful! UNYOUTHFUL!"

Kuuga froze mid stride and dropped the sword as he held on to his head in inconceivable pain.. Something was wrong, as if the boy was struggling to control himself. As if it was the mother of all headaches, the suit of armor collapsed, where there used to be the hated Kuuga was now an unconscious boy.

'now's my chance' thought the leader.

The Kaijin steadily stumbled his way toward the boy in green, its head exploded. It was followed up with the sound of a dozen more exploding sounds as each Kaijin collapsed with holes where their body parts where. The ANBU squad paused, surprised that their enemy had instantly died in front of them.

"Clear!"

From hidden positions emerged five men with flak vests but at the same time had bandoliers and utility belts with numerous pouches.

They also happened to have rifles.

While Ninja were the primary fighting units, every nation had regular forces. And like Samurai, they weren't too be underestimated.

"I keep telling you ANBU," said the lead rifleman, "guns are useful."

"Shinobi don't use guns Tsumugu." replied Dog, "neither do samurai."

"Well I'm a soldier so that doesn't count" replied Tsumugu, "now come on, Gai's nephew has a lot of explaining to do. I can sense his chakra's out of whack; more than usual."

" ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kumo Diplomat Takeda didn't like his bodyguard since they were Shinobi and Strange Kaijin Tribesman hired as extra muscle, both groups seeming to have agendas of their own. He himself was a half. His father was an Imajin, a native Kaijin who lived in the sands of the Land of Wind. Like his parents they too had joined their Local Equalist Chapter, in the hopes that more peace and stability would come from it.

Of course the diplomat was aware of what the Raikage wanted, he wanted to waste more lives in the vain attempt to make their village powerful. Even though the Kaijin Tribes had pressured him to the negotiation table, that man was still planning something.

The diplomat just didn't know what. The Kaijin mercenaries had apparently gotten themselves killed and the Shinobi had been caught with a burlap sack, chloroform, and a map of the Hyuuga Compound.

'_great'_ he groaned,_ 'I should have been a doctor but nooooooooo I went to Law School.'_

Since the Equalists were the dissenting party in Kumo, the diplomat was going to have a word with the movement's founder. Minato had killed many in the the Third Shinobi War, Cloud-nin included, but he was an honorable man and was trying to bring some peace into this perpetually cycle of cold wars and bloody attrition wars that never amounted too much.

For now the diplomat was planning how to get the Fourth Hokage to listen to him; he had many ideas.

'_I should just bribe him with Ramen.'_

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Mr. Takeda."

"Oh your…"

"Khaji Da," he said, hand out, "retainer for the Aburame clan."

"I take it that you're here under the orders of the Hokage."

"I am. It appears that Kumo is not as pacific as its intentions."

"I know. Our kind seem to get dragged into the mess of the humans."

"I am a Worm."

"and I'm half Imajin, You or someone you know would likely be in the Equalist Group. And considering your clan I assume that you have at least a basic understanding of what it is."

"Kaijin Rights. Human Rights. Movement towards Peace and Mutual understanding."

"Then you should you also know that at least the Kaijin of Kumo aren't involved in prolonging this mess."

"and the Kaijin that were just neutralized?"

"Mercenaries. Thuggish ones at that. I don't even know what Race they are in the first place."

"Or why they attacked a child?"

The Diplomat scowled, "they did that?"

"Yes."

"I see. Then I wish to postpone the talks till tomorrow. I want to straighten something out first."

"understood. I shall inform the council and Hokage."

The Aburame left leaving the cursing Kumo Diplomat who now picked dialed the phone on his desk.

"I need files on Kumo-Tribal Kaijin relations immediately."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell was that?"

"Don't know. But I'll ask dad."

At Ramen Ichiraku, famed Konoha ramen restaurant were two blond-haired, blue-eyed kids. One had spiky hair like his father, the other was a girl that wore her hair in long twin tails. On their faces were black whiskers that their parents had disguised as war paint and tattoos.

"Naruko." said her brother Naruto, "ever had thoughts about not becoming a ninja."

"Naruto...Don't tell me you're thinking about quitting."

"its just a thought" he replied, hands up, "just putting it out there."

"It's the people ain't it? People not liking you because you have that...thing in your gut."

"Theres that and my Chakra skills are horrible; at least you got that demon's chakra, I got the evil monster's soul inside me and I don't like it at all."

Naruto at times shivered after a every vivid nightmare, each about Kyuubi.

"He's like a phantom..."

"You know I'm standing right here."

That voice came from the chef and owner of Ichiraku, Teuchi who shook his head before placing two bowls of ramen in front of them, "not all phantoms are evil."

"s-sorry." apologized the Namikaze boy.

"its fine Naruto, now come on. eat before the noodles get too soggy."

"alright. thanks Teuchi."

"anytime."

Teuchi was a nice man. He had fell into despair at the loss of his first wife and became a kaijin like the Namikaze's parents. But he got back on his feet, found love again and had a girl going to college. At times the Ramen Cook wished that his favorite customer could live a peaceful life. One where he didn't have to worry about people targeting him for being the Jailer, a Namikaze, or for even being related to a Kaijin.

He sighed before resuming to cook the next batch of noodles.

"Hey naruto what's that?"

"Oh this? I snatched it from dad. Its some kind of rapid seal activator called a 'Rouzer' that he's making."

"Does it work?"

"No. But I'm going to get dad to make me a custom one when he finishes it."

"What for?"

"I have reasons." he grinned, "I have reasons…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***Saturday Night Special- Slang for a cheap ass handgun. low quality, small, inexpensive but still a gun.**

**The technology and society of this crossover is a lot more advanced. For one they have buses and guns. A new breed of soldiers are also brought in alongside the Ninja and Samurai, if you guessed right then you would know that Tsumugu is based off of Kill La Kill's Tsumugu Kinagase, the badass normal who fought people with superhuman powers.**

**I took a page from the legend of Korra and setting the tech level to be in the early quarter of the 20th century. I also liked the name Equalists so I added that in. Note that this large movement is going to have a **_**BIG **_**impact on the actual story. **

**After doing some thinking, I'm thinking about changing Naruto from Wizard to one of the Kamen Riders from Kamen Rider Rider Blade. Right now I'm thinking about whether he should be either KR Blade or KR Garren. My ideas is that since his father and godfather are Seal Masters then Naruto would be a Seal Based combatant, hence the Advent and Rouze decks.**

**If you have something to say, PM me and I'll respond.**

**PS Reviews are nice.**


End file.
